Black Eyes, Blue Tears
by The Worst Author In History
Summary: Absolutly no relation to the song, not a song fic. Chloe has been acting differently lately, but why? Can Clark find out in time to save her? Slighly Chlark, but barely. Complete
1. Crying in the Dark

Disclaimer: Smallville and its characters are the property of the WB and Marvel and such, not me.

 Songs aint mine either. This is my story, however, and is now copyright. © Don't even TRY 

and steal it! (Just kidding!)

A/N: You may notice that not only does Lana not live with Chloe, but also she isn't in the story 

very much. The reason for this is simply that I don't like Lana and find it more interesting to write 

Pete. Don't all you Lana fans kill me, there is NO Lana bashing in this story. I don't take my hate

 out on my work.

Read and Review. New chapter coming soon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chloe and Lana sat in The Torch office, finishing the last articles for the day. Clark had long since 

left to assist his parents on the farm, and Pete had a date so they were the only two left in the office.

 I was a stinking hot day, had to be mid 90's. Even though they both wore short tops and shorts, 

Sweat still clung to their skin like a virus. It seemed the air was pressing in on them. One must

 wonder, can't this school afford air conditioning?

 "Damn it's hot!" Chloe complained.

 "Yeah, it's like being in an oven."

 "I don't know about you, but I'm going to call it a day. I'd much rather get back home to the 

coolness of my bedroom fan."

 "Hey, I've got some things to finish off at the Talon. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

 "Sure thing."

~*~

both girls exited the office and headed their separate ways. Chloe headed for her car and turned the 

air con up Full Boal. It wasn't long before she reached her house, and stepped inside to the coolness 

of her fan. The site that greeted her when she entered the lounge was less than pleasant. There sat 

Gabe, beer in hand, looking like he hadn't had a goodnights sleep in days. The TV was on some

 corny soap, but he wasn't watching. Chloe was shocked.

 "Dad? What happened?" There was no answer. This was really starting to scare her. " Dad? Dad

 are you ok?" He voice was slightly firmer, as she moved over and stood next to him.

 "What does it look like? Lionel Luthor fired me today. Cheating bastard."

 "I'm so sorry. I know you needed that job." She placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. He

 jerked and grabbed her arm, hard.

 "DON'T TOUCH ME!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER YOU

 LITTLE BITCH!!"

Chloe grew angry. No one talked about her mother like this. "How dare you! She was a good 

person!"

He gripped her arm tighter, causing her eyes to widen in horror. What was wrong with him?

 "Dad, stop it! You're hurting me!" You could hear the terror in her voice.

 "Hurting? You don't know what pain is. But you will. When I'm through you'll wish you had 

never been born!"

with his free arm, he hit her on the top of the thigh. Then he threw her across the room and into a 

wall. She fell onto the ground in a heap. She lay there quivering, not daring to move. What was 

wrong with her father? He had never acted this way before. He walked up and grabbed the base of 

her neck, lifting her from the ground.

 "I don't want a single word from you. Now get to your room."

Chloe instantly ran up, then shut and locked the door behind her. She fell onto the bed and began 

crying, long silent sobs. She stayed like this the entire night, drifting between sleep and

 consciousness. All the time crying, wishing it was over.

~*~

Chloe woke up early the next morning, showered, the stood in front of her mirror to survey the 

damage. It was worse than she thought. A big purple bruise was forming just above her elbow

 where Gabe had grabbed her. Another bruise showed dark on her thigh, and her eyes were

 bloodshot. There was a thin, purple line going around her neck, where her father had lifted her from

 the ground.  She had to hide this.

She put on a long sleeved turtleneck, to hide the bruise on her arm and neck, and a long skirt to hide

 the one on her thigh. Her eyes she could pass off as lack of coffee. They'd seen her on a caffeine

 shortage before, and knew what to expect. Just in case, she applied extra coats of make-up, to make

 her look happy.

Confident that she was ready, she headed out the door, leaving before Gabe woke up.

~*~

Clark walked into the Torch office and was shocked. Even this early in the morning it was hot,

 and here was Chloe in a long skirt and turtleneck skivvy. Her eyes are slightly red as well, not to 

mention the make-up overkill.

 "Ah Chloe? Are you ok?"

She put on the mask that she often wore. Practiced so many times, so convincible it was scary.

 "Sure Clark, why do you ask?"

 "Well, it's close to 100 and you're wearing a turtleneck. Plus you eyes are red."

 "Don't worry. It's not THAT hot. Besides, I need a caffeine update. My coffee supplies on the 

verge of non-existent and I don't get paid until Saturday." 

 "Well come by the loft later, we practically never use our coffee. I could give you a dose."

 "Thanks, but no thanks. I've some homework to finish, no time to do anything else you know."

 "Well, if you're sure."

She smiled, this was working too well. Maybe they wouldn't think anything was wrong and leave it 

at that. But then, she knew she couldn't keep this up forever. What's a girl to do?

~*~

Clark wasn't the only one who noticed changes in Chloe that day. Both Lana and Pete wanted to 

know why she was wearing such bizarre things in spring, and her teachers were none too happy at 

the lack of concentration. She would jump anytime someone touched her, and was walking rather

 differently, as if she had a sore leg. Although everyone passed this off as Caffeine Deprivation, Pete 

wasn't too sure.

 "Hey Chloe?"

 "Oh, Pete, hi!"

 "Chloe, what's wrong?"

 "Nothing a little coffee won't fix, why?"

 "You're jumping, you're wearing extra make-up, you have on the hottest clothes while it's 100 in

 the shade and you're walking as if someone tossed you into a wall."

 "Oh that's nothing, sprained ankle."

 "Chloe?"

 "Yes?"

 "You can't keep lying. You may have Clark and Lana fooled, but not me."

 "What are you saying?"

 "Chloe, please! Tell me what happened!"

 "Nothing happened Pete, just leave me alone!" She said, angrier than she intended. Pete's face fell.

 "If you insist. But I know you'll tell me. That's what I'm here for."

~*~

Chloe was alone in The Torch office. She wanted to stay here as long as she could, but knew she

 had to get home some time. She finally plucked up the courage to move, turned off the lights and 

headed for her car. It didn't take long to drive home normally, but she wanted to stall. She stopped 

every chance she got. She took the longest route she could manage and even drove around a few

 blocks several times. Eventually, she stopped outside her house.

Gathering up all her energy, she opened the door and walked inside. Gabe was sitting on the couch,

with the lights turned low. He looked up at her and stared. Not an angry glare, not anything. Just a 

blank face. The type of menacing look you expect from a maniac.

 "Where have you been?" His voice was void of emotion.

 "I…I was finishing up…at the torch."

 "Liar."

 "What?"

 "Not even you would stay there until 6. I'll bet you were out with one of those 'friends' of yours."

 "What are you talking about?"

 "Who do you think you're fooling? Two guys, and you expect me to believe you're just friends."

 "Dad I…"

 "Don't call me that ridiculous pet name. I am your father, and to be treated with respect."

 "But I…"

 "Shut up." He hit her across the face with the back of his hand. She stood there shocked, her face 

stinging and hands shaking. "I'm not stupid you know. Just like you mother. She cheated on me you 

know. Twice. I still stayed with her. What a fool I was."

That was when the anger showed. He glared, and began to beat her with all his might. She wanted 

to scream, but knew that this would only aggravate him further. Instead she just cowered, trying to

 ignore the pain, a task that is almost impossible.

~*~

The next morning Chloe had even more bruises. Her _father_ had been clever. He would only hit in

 places easy to hide. The only visible bruise was a small one above her eye. She added layers of

 makeup and long sleave clothing to hide what had happened to her. She knew what would happen if 

she did. He would beat her more. Not just a few bruises, but she'd end up with cuts and scars that 

would haunt her. He might even kill her. No, it was safer this way.

She sat down at her computer and began to make a new CD to listen to, to take her mind off things.

 Just randomly adding songs she wanted to listen to. Before she knew it, her list consisted of 24 

songs.

Avril Lavigne – I'm With You Avril Lavigne – Tomorrow Avril Lavigne – Why Course of Nature – Caught in the Sun Creed – One Last Breath Dixie Chicks – Travelling Soldier Dixie Chicks – Goodbye Earl Evanescence – Bring me to life Evanescence – Away From Me Evanescence – Exodus Evanescence – My Immortal Evanescence – Hello Garbage – Cup Of Coffee Garbage – Drive You Home Garbage – Only Happy When It Rains Jewel – Foolish Games Jewel – Hands  Jewel – I'm Fading Linkin Park – A Place For My Head Linkin Park – Numb Linkin Park – Crawling Linkin Park – My December Linkin Park – Runaway Savage Garden – Two Beds and a Coffee Machine 

As she looked over the list, she didn't notice that these were the most depressing songs in her

 playlist. She just chucked it in her discman and headed to school.

~*~

If Clark was surprised by Chloe's appearance, he didn't show it. Just blinked, and went on talking.

 Chloe wasn't actually listening.

 "…The next issue…Hey, Chlo what's up?"

 "Sorry Clark?" She put on a smile, but it wasn't as convincing as the last.

 "I said I've got those articles you wanted for the next issue. You know, the ones about the link to

 the caves and the meteor rocks." 

 "There's a link?" She asked, stupidly.

 "You should know, you told me to do the research. I didn't agree with it."

 "Oh yeah. Thanks Clark, just put them on my desk."

 "Sure. Are you ok?"

 "Fine, what makes you think otherwise?"

 "Your fazed expression and those clothes."

 "What about my clothes?"

 "Firstly, those are the dullest colours I've ever seen you wear." He was right. Just a plain grey 

and black. "And secondly it has to be 150 or somewhere close, yet you still manage to put on a sweater."

 "It's not that hot…"

 "Then why are you sweating?"

 "I'm…I'm not feeling well. I'll talk to you later."

She got up and ran out of the Torch office. Clark looked stunned, then sighed. She was probably

 just overstressed, one part of him said. The other wasn't too sure. Either way, he was worried.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So how did you like the first chap? I'll have more next week. The next chapter is written, so I can 

update on a week by week basis, as long as nothing happens. It's not going to be a very long story tho, 

maybe 4 chapters at the most.


	2. 2 Beds and a Coffee Machine

Disclaimer: Smallville and its characters are the property of the WB and Marvel and such, not me.

 Songs aint mine either. This is my story, however, and is now copyright. © Don't even TRY 

and steal it! (Just kidding!)

A/N: Hey again. Hope this chap isn't late; I can't remember when I posted the last.

**Autumngold:** Hey thanks for reviewing. Also, great idea! I hadn't thought of that. It's not 

used in this chap, but expect it in chap 3.

**Dark-X:** Thanks for reviewing, glad you like the style.J

Read and Review. New chapter coming soon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the week went by, Chloe became more and more of a shell. She eventually lost the spark in her 

eye, and that killer journalistic look telling you she was up to something. Her clothes were 

always piled on way too much for the intense heat and she jumped when anyone touched her. She would 

skip classes she normally loved, then emerge in the next one with blood-shot eyes. She wouldn't

 pay attention in class or when anyone spoke to her.

Then she came to school with a bruise on her face.

 "Chloe? How'd you get that bruise?" Pete asked.

 "Oh it was nothing. I just fell down the stairs."

 "Must have been one hell of a fall."

 "Yeah, well, you get that."

 "Still dressed as an Eskimo I see."

 "What are you getting at?"

 "Let me help you. There's no use lying about it, all of us can see that something's wrong."

 "Nothing…"

 "Chloe, please! I can't stand seeing you like this."

 "Like what?" She said it angrier than she intended.

 "You're not yourself."

 "Who are you to say who I am and aren't? Just go away!"

Pete left, trying not to upset her more. She felt horrible, so she did the only thing she could do. She 

began to write. She pulled up an old idea she had for a story, and began to type. She didn't bother 

properly watching anything, just letting her fingers get the better of her. In her CD player was the 

CD she made, and it was on the song "2 beds and a coffee machine". She listened to the words 

while typing.
    
    _ "And she takes another step_
    
    _Slowly she opens the door_
    
    _Check that he is sleeping_
    
    _Pick up all the broken glass and furniture on the floor_
    
    Been_ up half the night screaming now it's time to get away_
    
    _Pack up the kids in the car"_
    
    How I want to leave! Just get away! But I can't. He'd just find me again, and make me pay.
    
    _ "Another bruise to try and hide_
    
    _Another alibi to write"_
    
    Always hiding the truth. Clark doesn't know, Pete and Lana don't know…no one ever will.
    
    _ "Another ditch in the road_
    
    _You keep moving_
    
    _Another stop sign_
    
    _You keep moving on_
    
    _And the years go by so fast_
    
    _Wonder how I ever made it through"_
    
    Am I actually here? Alive? No, alive is a word used to describe something else, something more 
    
    than me. I'm just a shell. There's nothing inside me anymore. Maybe one day I'll understand it.
    
    _ "And there are children to think of_
    
    _Baby's asleep in the backseat_
    
    _Wonder how they'll ever make it through this living nightmare_
    
    _But the mind is an amazing thing_
    
    _Full of candy dreams and new toys in another cheap hotel_
    
    _Two beds and a coffee machine_
    
    _But there are groceries to buy_
    
    _ And she knows she'll have to go home"_
    
    Go home? Home. What a laugh. It's just a house I happen to be residing in. Homes are filled with
    
     love and happiness, more than just memories of a time once been. They have meaning, people like 
    
    homes.
    
    _ "Another ditch in the road_
    
    _You keep moving_
    
    _Another stop sign_
    
    _You keep moving on_
    
    _And the years go by so fast_
    
    _ Wonder how I ever made it through_
    
    _Another bruise to try and hide_
    
    _Another alibi to write_
    
    _Another lonely highway in the black of night_
    
    _But there's hope in the darkness_
    
    _You know you're going to make it"_
    
    Am I? Am I REALLY going to make it? Sometimes hope seems so far away. It's almost as if there
    
     is none, not anymore. I've given up believing.
    
    _ "Another ditch in the road_
    
    _Keep moving_
    
    _Another stop sign_
    
    _You keep moving on_
    
    _And the years go by so fast_
    
    _Silent fortress built to last_
    
    _Wonder how I ever made it"_
    
    I didn't make it. I know I'm not going to last much longer. Maybe one day someone will 
    
    find me. Ha! They'd have to look through this. I'm gone. I don't exist.
    
    She began to cry silently, tears filling her vision. 
    
    Why do I have to cope with this? Why can't I just get away? Stop it…stop. You're hurting me.
    
     Keep away. I need to cry out. He'll kill me if I do. He'll kill me if I tell anyone. Kill? Why am I so
    
     afraid of that? I'm not alive. Yet part of me wants to be. How can I? I can't sleep, whenever I close my eyes
    
     I see him. He's never going to stop. I'll never be free.
    
    She couldn't take being in the room anymore. She got up and left the Torch office as fast as she 
    
    could.
    
    ~*~
    
    Clark walked into the Torch office hoping to find Chloe. What he did see was horrible. The start of
    
     a story was on the screen, but it didn't end as her stories normally did.
    
    _"As you all know, the caves are in the possession of Lex Corp. Since the discovery of these caves _
    
    _No. I can't do this anymore._
    
    _How I want to leave! Just get away! But I can't. He'd just find me again, and make me pay. _
    
    _Always hiding the truth. Clark doesn't know, Pete and Lana don't know…no one ever will. _
    
    _Am I actually here? Alive? No, alive is a word used to describe something else, something more _
    
    _than me. I'm just a shell. There's nothing inside me anymore. Maybe one day I'll understand it._
    
    _Go home? Home. What a laugh. It's just a house I happen to be residing in. Homes are filled with_
    
    _ love and happiness, more than just memories of a time once been. They have meaning, people like homes. _
    
    _Am I REALLY going to make it? Sometimes hope seems so far away. It's almost as if there is none, _
    
    _not anymore. I've given up believing. _
    
    _I didn't make it. I know I'm not going to last much longer. Maybe one day someone will find me._
    
    _ Ha! They'd have to look through this._
    
    _I'm gone. I don't exist. Why do I have to cope with this? _
    
    _Why can't I just get away? _
    
    _Stop it…stop. You're hurting me. Keep away. I need to cry out. He'll kill me if I do. He'll kill me if I_
    
    _ tell anyone. Kill? Why am I so afraid of that?_
    
    _I'm not alive. Yet part of me wants to be. How can I? I can't sleep, whenever I close my eyes I see_
    
    _ him. He's never going to stop. I'll never be free."_
    
     "No! Chloe!" He printed out the story and ran as fast as he could to find Pete.
    
    ~*~
    
    Pete and Clark found Chloe, as she was about to jump in her car and go home.
    
     "Wait! Chloe come here." Pete yelled.
    
     "What? Oh hi. Sorry I gotta go." She started to turn away, but Clark grabbed her arm lightly to stop
    
     her.
    
     "OW! Clark, let go. You're hurting me!" Fear was in her eyes, this was too much like Gabe.
    
     "Chloe, I barely touched you." 
    
    He held her hand lightly and rolled up her sleeve. She didn't bother protesting. What they saw made
    
     both boys gasp. Her arm was black, purple, blue and yellow. There was almost nowhere a bruise 
    
    didn't inhabit. He grabbed her other arm and did the same. This one was similar, but a scar was 
    
    running from her shoulder to her elbow.
    
     "Who did this to you?" Pete asked.
    
     "No one. I…I fell. It wasn't…"
    
     "Chloe, we found your story on the computer." Clark handed her the piece of paper. She looked at 
    
    it, and then fell into his arms, sobbing loudly.
    
    ~*~
    
    Chloe was hiding in Clark's loft, lying on the couch in a small huddle. At a closer examination,
    
     Clark could see that her bruises were worse then that. Some had scarred not only her flesh, but also
    
     her soul. Even up here she felt vulnerable. 
    
    _He's going to come after me! He knows where I am! I need to find Clark._
    
    So she went in search of him. She had just walked down the steps when heard Clark and Mr. Kent 
    
    arguing just outside the barn door. She peaked out, but didn't let them see her. Jonathon and Clark 
    
    were facing each other, not happy but not angry either. Martha was between them looking, as 
    
    always, concerned.
    
     "Look, Clark, I don't want her to go back home as much as you, but here?"
    
     "Where else could she go?"
    
     "What about Pete? She could stay with him."
    
     "Dad, Pete and I both agreed that I'd be the best protection against Gabe."
    
     "But son, what if you…"
    
     "I've almost learned to control it! Nothing will happen."
    
     "But what if…"
    
     "Dad, please. I'm not letting her leave. I don't trust him."
    
    Jonathon sighed. "Alright. I know this is the only way. I wish Pete could, he knows about it enough
    
     to know of the danger, but I think Gabe is a bigger danger than you are."
    
     "Thanks Dad." 
    
    Chloe smiled. Yes, Clark would protect her. He always did. He could protect her from anything.
    
     She headed back to the loft and lay on the couch again, feeling better than before, but scared all the 
    
    same. She was also curious. What was it that could make her in danger of Clark? What did he mean,
    
     "control it"?
    
    ~*~
    
    **Ok, y'all can review now. I'll accept flames, praises, constructive criticism, anything. As long **
    
    **as you mean it.**


	3. Work of the Devil

Disclaimer: Smallville and its characters are the property of the WB and Marvel and such, not me. Songs

 aint mine either. This is my story, however, and is now copyright. © Don't even TRY and steal it! (Just 

kidding!)

A/N: You may notice that not only does Lana not live with Chloe, but also she isn't in the story very 

much. The reason for this is simply that I don't like Lana and find it more interesting to write Pete. Don't

 all you Lana fans kill me, there is NO Lana bashing in this story. I don't take my hate out on my work.

Read and Review. New chapter coming soon.
    
    ~*~
    
    Clark walked into the loft to find Chloe sleeping on the couch. He was glad that his fortress of solitude
    
     was able to protect someone else. He sat down on a chair next to her and watched her sleep. He didn't
    
     trust Gabe to not come looking. As he watched, he thought of something. This was probably the best
    
     sleep she's had since this all began. He knew Chloe; it would take a lot to make her as scared as she
    
     looked when he held her arm. She was probably thinking of Gabe at the time.
    
    Chloe began to turn and mumble to herself in her sleep.
    
    "*Mumble* that's…I…not very…" she was quiet for a while, then she started screaming. "NO! He's
    
     coming! He's going to kill me! HELP! CLARK!"
    
    He jumped up and grabbed her by the shoulders, to wake her up. Her eyes flashed open, and for a second 
    
    they were filled with fear. Then she caught sight of Clark, and fell onto him, sobbing. He stroked her back 
    
    and tried to comfort her. "Shh, Chloe it's ok, it was only a dream. Shh, I'll protect you."
    
    ~*~
    
    Clark was sitting next to Chloe, who was too scared to stay by herself. He was trying to think of the best
    
     way to protect her. Then it came to him. Lex had the worst kind of parent he could think of. Teaching
    
     him the art of war by fighting, or something like that. Maybe he could help. Just as long as Chloe was ok
    
     with it.
    
    "Hey Chlo?"
    
    "Yeah?" she looked up from her book.
    
    "Well, I was thinking," he looked a bit awkward, "you know, Lex might be of some help. His father was
    
     about as abusive as you can get."
    
    Chloe looked shocked, to say the least. "WHAT! No way is a Luthor getting involved!"
    
    "It's not too bad. I mean, it's not Lionel. Lex is one of my best friends." 
    
    "No."
    
    "Look, Chloe, I can only hide you for so long. Soon he'll come after you. I don't know how much I can
    
     do."
    
    She almost broke down again, but didn't. She knew he would bring the subject up. It was time to face the 
    
    music. "Look, Clark, I haven't been completely honest with you."
    
    "What do you mean?"
    
    "Well, my father was fired. That's when he started…getting angry."
    
    "What does that have to do with you?"
    
    "Lionel, he made a deal with me. To do some research. If I refused he'd fire my father, and…I refused."

"Gabe must have found out. That's why he's after you!" He said, as realisation hit.

"Lex offered to protect me, but only against Lionel. He didn't know about…I'm sorry, I didn't know it 

would go this far."

"It's ok Chloe. You didn't know. This is just more of a reason to get Lex's help."

"Ok, it's the best idea we've had so far."

"Don't worry Chlo, nothing bad will happen to you. Not while I'm here."

~*~

Lex stared at Clark from across his desk, hands folded. There was definitely something wrong. He was

 standing there with a look of concern, even fear, in his eyes. Chloe was sitting behind him, a blank 

expression and long dark clothing on. She didn't look herself. Almost like she was hiding behind Clark.

"So Clark, I expect you didn't come here for a social visit." He decided that Clark would be the best 

person to address.

"How do you figure that?"

"If it was you wouldn't have come with Chloe and you wouldn't have come during school."

Clark looked down slightly. Lex knew that look all too well. It was submissive, a look of surrender, the 

one he always gave when Lex had found something a normal person wouldn't have picked up on.

"Ah, yeah. Your right."

Lex smiled. "Good. Now that we're done with the pleasantries, what's the problem?"

"Gabe." Clark said this coldly, his voice was filled with a hate Lex hadn't heard before.

He frowned. "Mr. Sullivan is one of my father's trusted employees."

"Not anymore."

Now he knew what this was all about. "Dammit."

"Lex?"

"I promised to protect you." He said turning to Chloe. "I didn't realise my father would approach the 

problem from a different angle. I should've known."

"What should we do?" Asked Clark. Chloe still hadn't spoken.

"First, I need to find out exactly how he did it. I know Gabe too well, he isn't a violent man. My father 

must have stirred him up somehow." 

"Meteor rocks?"

"Clark, not everything in Smallville is a result of the meteor shower."

"What can you think of?"

"It's possible that he was aggravated. Maybe I should review some security tapes of the day he was fired. 

What day was it by the way?"

"May 14." Chloe spoke for the first time. Lex looked at her thoughtfully.

"Ok, good. Secondly, I want both of you to stay here until this is sorted. I don't want my father coming 

after either of you."

"Ok Lex."

"Good. Now make yourselves at home while I find those tapes. If I know dad, he's destroyed them. 

Lucky for me, I always have my eye on him."

~*~

Lex walked into the spare room where Chloe and Clark were staying with a video in his hand.

"So, are you two ready to review the tape?"

"Sure. Anything to crush Lionel Luthor." Chloe said coldly.

Clark frowned. He hated seeing Chloe like this, in an almost sub-human trance. He could barely recognise 

her. Lex ignored it, and just pushed the tape in, waiting to see what would come up on the screen. There 

stood Gabe, working happily as usual. After a second Lionel came onto the screen, and began to talk to 

him.

"Hello Mr. Sullivan."

"Mr Luthor! What can I do for you?"

"I'll be frank, Mr. Sullivan, your work is not up to scratch."

"But…but sir…"

"I don't want to hear your excuses. You are, by far, the worst person to ever work at this plant."

"What?"

"You heard me. You're scum, Mr. Sullivan. The very thing I wipe off my shoes. In fact, I'm surprised 

you even call yourself human."

Gabe turned and stared at his boos. "What the HELL! THIS IS ANOTHER SUPERIORITY THING 

ISN'T IT!!" he shouted. "THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN FEEL GOOD IS BY STEPPING ON OTHERS! 

SO YOU'RE FIRING ME…"

Lionel started laughing, cutting him off. "That's where you're wrong, Mr. Sullivan. I'm not firing you, I 

was told to."

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you ask that kid of yours. Chloe I think her name is. It was her idea in the first place."

"WHAT! I'LL KILL HER! Stupid bitch should've never messed with me."

Lionel grinned. "That's what I thought." He said softly, before turning and walking out.

Lex frowned, his eyes still glued to the screen. So that's how he did it. He would pay dearly for this stunt.

~*~

This chap wasn't as long, sorry. It was also late…ooooops…..ah well.

Kathy: No, not exactly. And don't count on anything like that being the reason. I decided to go on a 

different path from meteor freak.

Micki: thanks! Sorry this chapter is late.


	4. The Price of Answers

Disclaimer: Smallville and its characters are the property of the WB and DC Comics and such, not me. (Thanks for the tip Shannon) Songs aint mine either. This is my story, however, and is now copyright. © Don't even TRY and steal it! (Just kidding!)  
  
A/N: You may notice that not only does Lana not live with Chloe, but also she isn't in the story very much. The reason for this is simply that I don't like Lana and find it more interesting to write Pete. Don't all you Lana fans kill me, there is NO Lana bashing in this story. I don't take my hate out on my work.  
  
Read and Review. Epilogue coming soon.

  
  
Last Time

Lionel started laughing, cutting him off. "That's where you're wrong, Mr. Sullivan. I'm not firing you, I was told to."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why don't you ask that kid of yours. Chloe I think her name is. It was her idea in the first place."  
  
"WHAT! I'LL KILL HER! Stupid bitch should've never messed with me."  
  
Lionel grinned. "That's what I thought." He said softly, before turning and walking out.  
  
Lex frowned, his eyes still glued to the screen. So that's how he did it. He would pay dearly for this stunt.

"I still don't understand it! I know Gabe, he's not violent. That might have made him angry, but he wouldn't have taken it out on Chloe like he did." Clark was still staring at the blank screen.  
  
"Clark, it isn't that simple." Lex countered. "I have a medical record of all my father's employees. Gabe suffers from a mental illness known as Bipolar disorder."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's a mental disease which affects the mind, mostly the mood of people. There are two types of bipolar. Bipolar type one, the moods change often and rapidly. Bipolar type two, the changes are slower, not as frequent, but the highs aren't as high, whereas the lows are three times as low. Gabe has bipolar type two."  
  
"So...how did that trigger this?"  
  
Lex sometimes wondered about the intelligence of his friend. "It means, given the right provocation, he would be a time bomb waiting to explode. My father probably used this to his advantage. He was most likely stepping on his toes all week, firing him and insulting him just tipped him over the edge. Unfortunately, an argument like that wouldn't hold up in court."  
  
"Isn't there anything we can do about this?"  
  
"Unfortunately, the only choice is to get Mr Sullivan to a hospital, until it's safe for Chloe to go near him again. I don't know that we can do much more than that. I'll fly in the best doctors from metropolis if you like Chloe." (He says it so often, it HAD to be in there somewhere) He looked beside him at the now empty seat. "Chloe!"  
  
Clark whirled around. They had both been so wrapped up in their talk that they didn't notice Chloe had run off. "Chloe! Oh no!" Clark cried.  
  
Lex jumped up and grabbed his keys from the desk. "Let's go. We have to find her."  
  
Clark knew he could get there faster. "I'll go alone, I'm going to check my house first. You go to the Torch." He couldn't think of anywhere else she could be. There was no way she would return to her house.  
  
Lex frowned, but declined. If they both searched separately, they might have a greater chance of finding her. "Ok, I'll call your cell if there's any sign of her."  
  
"Thanks Lex."

Clark ran at super speed back to his house. The first thing he did was check the loft. "Chloe? Chloe are you in here?" He searched quickly. His mother appeared from below.  
  
"Clark? What's wrong? What happened to Chloe?"  
  
"I don't know mum. We were just talking at Lex's place when, she just disappeared! I don't know what happened, but I know what happened to Gabe."  
  
"Can you do anything?"  
  
"Not if I don't find Chloe. Where could she be?"  
  
"Where does she normally go to hide out?"  
  
He thought about this. Everyone had a place. Lana had the graveyard, Pete had his tree house, even Clark had the loft. Where was Chloe's place? All he could think of was the Torch. "I'm gonna ring Lex at the Torch. See if she's there."  
  
He dialled Lex's cell phone number. "Lex it's Clark. Any sign of her?"  
  
"Sorry, she's not here. I was just about to call you."  
  
"Have you found anything?"  
  
"No, but it looks like someone came to this place with a sledgehammer. It's in pieces."  
  
"Ok, keep looking. She's not here either." He hung up and looked at his mother. "The Torch has been destroyed. I think she was there."  
  
"I'll call the sheriff. You keep looking, you'll be faster than your father and me."  
  
Clark nodded and raced out of the loft, passing his worried mother. Martha ran inside and grabbed the phone. After reporting her missing to the sheriff, she told Jonathon what was going on.

  
  
"You mean she just vanished?"  
  
"That's what Clark said. He's off to look for her now."  
  
"I don't like this. Come on Martha, we're going to join that search party."

It was one hour after Chloe had gone missing. So far, no sign of her, and Clark was getting nervous. Everyone was on the search. Pete, Lana, Lex, his parents, the sheriff, so far no one had see her. She wasn't even hiding out in a coffee shop! Then a thought occurred to Clark. Metropolis! She had always wanted to move back, work for the planet.  
  
He knew she hadn't gone there, she had left her car outside the Torch, but there was another option. The windmill on the field, you could see metropolis from there. She might have been hiding out there. He mentally kicked himself for not thinking of checking there, and ran at top speed to reach it.  
  
When he got there he was less than surprised. Chloe was sitting above him, at the top of the windmill, staring out to Metropolis. She was very still. "Chloe!" he called up at her.  
  
She stood a little, wavering. It was as if she was dizzy. Slowly, as if in a dream, she walked to the edge, swayed as if trying to keep her balance, then fell.  
  
"CHLOE!" Clark yelled, running underneath and catching her. There was blood staining her shirt. "No, don't you dare leave me. I'll get you to a hospital, it'll be ok."  
  
"Clark?" She sounded weak. "I'm sorry." She passed out.

Clark ran to the hospital with Chloe. He stopped just a bit short, and ran at half pace, so as not to alarm anybody. He ran to the nearest doctor he saw. "Please, you have to help! I don't know what happened."  
  
The doctor looked her over, saw the blood. He picked up one of her wrists. "You're lucky you got to her when you did. A little longer and she'd be dead." He showed the wrist to Clark. A long slash was there, stained deep red. The doctor immediately bandaged it. "You go tell you're parents. I'll fix her up. Most likely she'll need a transplant. Would you donate."  
  
Clark's face fell. "I'm sorry, I can't. We're not eligible. But I know someone who is."  
  
"Then hurry, you don't have long." He turned around, and the next second, Clark was gone.  
  
Clark ran to Pete. He knew Pete was the same blood type as Chloe. It didn't take long to find him. "Pete, I found her, but she's in a bad state. We need your blood."  
  
"Think you can run me over?"  
  
"Sure. Lets go!"  
  
That was quick." The doctor commented, seeing Clark with Pete.  
  
"Pete is the same blood type. He'll donate."  
  
"Anything to help her!" Pete said worried.  
  
He hooked Pete up to a machine in no time. "You boys are lucky, she only slit one of her wrists. If she had slit both, there wouldn't have been anything we could do for her."  
  
Both of the boys looked frightened. They had never seen Chloe like this before. "You can save her right?" Pete asked, anxiously.  
  
"It's a long shot, but I'm sure she'll be ok. Now please, take some deep breaths. You'll be feeling the affects of the blood loss soon." He turned to Clark. "Could you please get me some sugar of some kind and some water? He'll need it."

  
  
Clark went to comply with his wishes, and called his parents on the way. "Clark that you? Any sign of her?" Jonathon asked.  
  
"Dad, I'm at the hospital. She's in bad shape. Pete's donating blood, but the doctor says she'll live. Make sure everyone knows."  
  
"Sure. And Clark?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't worry son. Chloe's a strong girl, she'll pull through."  
  
Clark hung up the phone and reported back to the Doctor with jelly babies and a cup of water. He handed them to a very pale Pete, who ate one jelly baby before slowly sipping his drink. A few minutes later he unhooked the machine, and let Pete lie down. He had given all he could give.  
  
"Don't worry mate, she'll pull through." The doctor said.

Clark stood with Lex and his Parents outside Chloe's room. Pete had felt faint and was lying down on the couch. They were waiting for news from the Doctor, Dr. Fosters they found out. Clark had begun pacing unconsciously, more nervous than he first thought. He was relieved when Dr. Fosters finally came out of the room.  
  
"She's recovering. You can see her now, only I don't think she'll be able to talk just yet." He patted Pete on the back. "You saved her life with that transfusion young man, well done. And I don't think she would've lasted if Clark here hadn't found her."  
  
Clark didn't hear this praise. He was already in the room, sitting in a chair by Chloe's bed. He had one hand in his and was talking softly to her. "You scared me. Don't ever do that again."  
  
She didn't respond, she was still out cold. Martha nudged Jonathon, who took this as a hint. They helped Pete up, then left the hospital, Lex towing behind.

Chloe woke up feeling groggy. There was a weight next to her and someone had her hand. "Hello?"  
  
Clark woke up and stared at Chloe. The very sight of her made him want to cry. She wasn't the same strong willed girl he knew, just a weak, fragile thing. He wanted so much just to comfort her. "How are you feeling" He finally asked.  
  
"Sick. What happened?"  
  
"You fell off the windmill. Chloe, why did you do it!"  
  
She blinked back tears. "I just couldn't believe it was true. It...it was my fault. I felt if I was out of the way, he might have been happier. He wouldn't have...he wouldn't..." She burst into tears. Clark immediately hugged her, stroking her hair. (She's been falling deeper and deeper into depression, remember?)  
  
"Oh Chloe! Don't ever think that. We would all be lost without you." He tried to calm her. Pete nocked on the door.  
  
"Hey Chloe? You ok? Dr. Fosters told me you were awake." There was a bunch of flowers in his hand. He walked in and gave Chloe a hug.  
  
"You really scared me Chlo!" He said. "Clark too. He hasn't left your side since you got here."  
  
Clark blushed slightly and looked down.  
  
"This really means a lot to me." Chloe said, sobbing. She gave Pete another hug. "I still have no idea what to do."  
  
"Stay with me until this whole mess is cleared up." Clark spoke out.  
  
"You sure Clark? I don't want to impose."  
  
"It'll be fine. Right now you need to get some rest." Chloe smiled, before falling back onto the bed and instantly slipping into a slumber.  
  
"Clark, do you think that's the best idea? I mean...well you know." Pete asked, once he was sure she was out.  
  
"I don't care. I want to protect her. You know I can do that better than you!" He stopped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be harsh."  
  
"I understand, you're worried. Just be careful man."  
  
"I will Pete. I just hope she gets better, not worse." For some reason, Pete didn't think he was talking about her sickness.

Done. Finished. Finite! Ok, ok, I still have the epilogue to do. But that'll be it, then you won't have any more story! Gasp  
  
Shannon: Glad to see you liked it. Sometimes I'm a sap for the lovey-dovey scenes. Thanks, keep reading!  
  
bade: Hope you liked this twist. The fic is almost done. Don't ya love ending things on cliff-hangers?  
  
lode: I am aware that he was primarily in Lex's care, but for the purposes of this fic, I had to change it. I know Bipolar may seem like an odd explanation, but I have a family member with type two, I know what it's like. They could be fine for ages, then snap because they were pushed too far. This will be explained further in the epilogue, but I don't want to give away more then that.  
  
BTW I hope you don't mind me using your idea about the reason Chloe's mum left. It seems like a good idea, and I'd like to. If you'd rather I didn't, just say so. Far from hurtful, your review gave me a lot of ideas and helped me see a few flaws which needed fixing. I like reviews like that. Thank you. 


	5. Epilouge

Chloe held a bunch of flowers with her as she knocked on the door of the hospital room. She was answered quickly as she walked in. He looked nearly senile, lying in that bed amongst the white. He motioned for her to walk over, which she did slowly.

"Are they for me?" He asked.

"Yeah...."

"Chloe, I know I don't deserve your forgivness. But please, let me try. I know I shouldn't have, I realise that!"

"I'm not sure if I can ever forgive ou Gabe."

"That hurts, Chloe. Call me dad, please."

"You might be my father, but you're not my dad." Her eyes were cold as she held her arm over the bandage.

"Damn it Chloe!" he stopped, closing his eye as if to gain control. "I'm on drugs now. Luthor provided them, to stop a lawsuit. I can control it now!"

"That's why she left isn't it? She couldn't handel your yelling and screaming. Because every time someone pushes the right buttons, you drink, you yell, and you hit. She was a strong person constantly pushing your buttons. So you tried it on her, and she left. She couldn't handel it and I just reminded her of that. She left me because of you!"

The hatred was now vivid in her eyes, cold tears falling from her face. Gabe looked at her with anger, fear, then defeate. "All right. I understand. I'm going to have to earn your trust."

Chloe turned his back on him and walked back out the door, into the waiting arms of Clark. He rocked her gently as sh started sobbing.

"Hey, it's ok. You did good."

"My councillor says I needed to face him. It was so hard."

"He can't hurt you anymore, not while you're with me. Nothing is going to change that."

She knew he was ight. No matter what happened, she would have her friends, and she would have Clark. He wouldn't let anything happen to her.


End file.
